


[podfic] Enhance The Savor

by applegeuse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Jealous Sam Winchester, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5599342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of lazy_daze's fic "Enhance The Savor."</p><p><strong>Summary:</strong> Sam gets jealous. Set during season 3.</p><p><strong>Length:</strong> 00:21:46</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Enhance The Savor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Enhance The Savor](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/165739) by lazy_daze. 



**Story:** [Enhance The Savor](http://lazy-daze.livejournal.com/415663.html)  
**Author:** lazy_daze  
**Reader:** applegeuse  
**Fandom:** Supernatural  
**Pairing:** Sam/Dean  
**Rating:** explicit  
**Summary:** Sam gets jealous. Set during season 3.  
**Length:** 00:21:46

**Podficcer’s Note:** This was recorded as a treat for rjcreighton for #ITPE! You can check out the #ITPE masterlist [here](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/2909858.html).

**Download:**  
\+ [mp3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Enhance%20The%20Savor/Enhance%20The%20Savor.mp3) (20.3 MB) (right click & save as)  
\+ [m4b](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Enhance%20The%20Savor/01%20Enhance%20The%20Savor.m4b) (11 MB)

**Stream it here:**  


Crossposts: coming soon


End file.
